Spock x reader - give
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Summary: Spock x reader "Ask Jim. And tell him you need the birds and the bees talk." Spock merely arched an eyebrow at McCoy's advice on his relationship with you.


Prompt: 27/64 - Give

Fandom: Star trek original series

Pairing: Spock x reader, some hinted Kirk x reader or McCoy x reader

Warning: implied sexual content. Nothing in detail

~XxX~

"To do so would be illogical."

"Most males of their species wouldn't bring logic into this argument. They'd consider themselves lucky."

You lightly pressed your lips on the Vulcan's forehead. He didn't respond and you gave a small smile.

"Don't hide the fact you're half human from me."

"I'm not. You are fully aware of the fact-"

Spock stopped talking as a pair of lips fell on his. A tongue prodded his and he slowly put a hand behind your head. He wasn't one to feel much emotion, at any time. But physical contact did spark something primal in him since he was half human. And he had long learnt from you doing such things were important. You were fully human, after all.

Spock was one to study and learn, so he wasn't that bad. He knew what to do, but still remained too tense for your tastes. You pulled away from his mostly unmoving lips and licked yours clean.

"Hmm, now you're acting like a half schizoid."

"I'm simply acting Vulcan."

You hummed softly at his comeback, laying a soft and open mouth kiss below his ear.

"Tell me this then, is Kirk going to make you work all night again?"

Spock felt your mouth move against his skin as you spoke, warm air making him fight the urge to hold you closer. Only with you did those urges come. He would try to give you what you wanted, but that sometimes became hard. Especially because he may be Vulcan, but he understood a human's needs for those emotions. How could he give you hollow actions? If he did, he knew you deserved better. He knew that both McCoy and Kirk had their eyes on you. He had no idea why you staid with him. 'Love' simply wasn't a good enough explanation for him. You may as well have said luck. Because such an unfathomable illogical explanation matched the simple word of 'Love'.

"We should probably get back to the bridge."

You merely gave a small whimper which confused the half Vulcan. Your favourite place on the entire ship was the bridge. But you had grown used to his confusion in such matters.

"I'd rather spend more time with you."

"What if I promise you this entire night?"

You smiled into his skin and kissed him once more, this time on his temple. You then stood up and walked towards his door. Before going out you looked back at him. He watched you in silence for a moment before raising his hand in a Vulcan salute. He felt at lost at what to do at times around you. As if someone dragged out all his human emotions and started throwing them around. You blew a kiss back at him before the door slid close.

He then sat and thought for what seemed like ages. He then decided perhaps one man would help him decide. One man who he had quite a few differences of opinion with, but, it was his best shot.

~XxX~

"Oh, did the superior Vulcan get sick?"

McCoy gave a smirk as he watched Spock enter sickbay. It was slow day, Kirk had steered them out of trouble for a moment. McCoy stood still, waiting for Spock to explain or drop dead from a mysterious alien plague. Spock never came unless it was life or death with some, well, mysterious alien plague. The Vulcan wasn't one to break bones.

"I need some advice."

McCoy raised an eyebrow then gave a laugh. That was a new one.

"In your case, I'll have to say to the 'logical' thing. That's my advice as a doctor."

"I don't need your advice as a doctor. I need your advice as a male human."

Now McCoy was really amused.

"Oh, is that so?" The doctor smiled to himself as he turned around and made it look like he was busy swooping a tricorder over a sleeping patient.

"How do you show a women you love her without needing to show her your emotions?"

McCoy practically broke the tricorder by dropping it. He stumbled, caught it, and one word flashed his mind. He then dropped it on the patient. He quickly glanced to make sure the unconscious officer was okay, then absentmindedly stroked the arm. Spock caught the action. And humans seemed to be able to give affections away so easily. Intriguing.

"Ask Jim. And tell him you need the birds and the bees talk."

Spock merely arched an eyebrow at McCoy's advice on his relationship with you.

"I don't see how that relates to-"

"Just do it, Spock."

Spock walked out before glancing back in a habit he took from you. McCoy stood there, smiling, amused, and made a motion for Spock to continue on his way. When Spock was down the hall he heard uncontrollable laughing. What had he done which proved to be that funny?

~XxX~

"Captain, may I speak freely?"

Kirk glanced up from the computer screen then nodded.

"Go ahead, Spock."

"Doctor McCoy asked me to request you speak to me about 'the birds and the bees'. On the subject of my quote, 'girlfriend', and I."

Spock silently noted both McCoy and Kirk could share the same amused, restraint faces as they held back laughter. Kirk tried to look more serious though, as if he was confronting Klingons or such. But he was failing slowly and steadily.

"Ah, well, that would be about sex. I think Bones is telling you to hook up with your girlfriend. And to be frank, you should. Half the male crew keeps checking her out and some people have claimed dibs on her when you two - I mean, if you two- break up."

Kirk gave a small shrug to hide the fact, it was actually he who called this dibs. And honestly, McCoy refused to talk to him for days after it. And it wasn't as if others wanted to claim dibs also. It was that there was respect- and a good deal of fear- when their captain and CMO fought. But, oh well, no need to worry Spock. Though that was certainly impossible.

"Captain, what do you mean by 'hook up'."

Kirk now knew why McCoy sent Spock to him. And he was starting to feel annoyed at the doctor for doing such.

"Well, it means sex."

"How would mating do anything-"

"Alright, time for that talk. For humans, Spock, mating is pleasurable. It makes you feel good. If you really want to understand, go do it."

"Captain, I have done it before. But-"

"Just go and have sex, Spock. That's an order."

And there was an order the Captain of the USS Enterprise never thought would be given. Certainly not to a Vulcan. But Spock took it seriously. As any order from his superior officer.

~XxX~

"Well, that was a work out."

Sulu stretched and you gave an amused smile though you were also somewhat sore.

"Definitely. I never knew you fenced."

"Never knew you were so good at it either, Sulu. I thought Chekov was you fencing partner though."

You opened the door to your quarters and took a step in, inviting Sulu inside.

"Only because Uhura made him. Not many people enjoy it on this ship. So, what do you say? Permanent fencing partners?"

"Sure. What about every friday? Or should we make this schedule up as we go? Our captain does have a gift at finding trouble."

Sulu smiled and patted your shoulder.

"Any time when I'm off duty works for me. But it looks like you're busy at the moment. Catch you on the bridge later."

You were somewhat confused by Sulu's quick get away until you saw Spock sitting down. He had a bouquet of flowers on the nearby table or origins you didn't know.

"On the primary culture of the planet where these flowers come from, giving a ten of them mean the offerer is giving themselves to their lover."

Spock held the flowers out to you and you walked forward. You took the flowers but quickly placed them down. Spock took that as a bad sign before your hand stroked down his cheek.

"That's so sweet of you. The captain let you beam down just for flowers?"

"The captain doesn't have to know."

Spock could swear your eyes shone before your lips matched his. This time he closed his eyes like yours and mimicked your actions. He found it rather nice, actually. He slowly leaned back onto the cushions, a flush forming around his upper chest and neck. It was hidden by his uniform and he placed a hand almost nervously on your lower back. You kissed him harder in return. For the first time since he got rid of his human emotions as a child, Spock felt like he was in a complete daze. And he revelled in it. You could have given him no greater gift then your love at the moment.

~XxX~

"Keptin, isn't this rude?"

Kirk glanced up at Chekov then shook his head.

"Nah, we're simply making..."

"Logical bets." McCoy added that in with a sly smile as he placed a bottle of Romulan ale down next to the whiskey, scotch, Russian Vodka, and Japanese sake. The last two were from Chekov and Sulu, kept for special occasions. They were going to dock near Earth in the upcoming month anyways. Besides, with no money, what else were they supposed to bet with?

"So who actually thinks their relationship will hold?"

Chekov nervously raised his hand, and Kirk raised an eyebrow.

"Really, ensign?"

Chekov gave a nod. McCoy gave a light laugh.

But a few hours later it was Chekov who was pleased and chuckling as he collected his winnings. Somebody always had to give before one could take.


End file.
